


you can't fix something that isn't broken

by unsweetpea



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Light Angst, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsweetpea/pseuds/unsweetpea
Summary: inspired by my favoritemonsta xsong, 'honestly'i hurriedly typed this on my phone on my way home from work whenhonestlyplayed on shuffle. this song really hits me right in the feels because it is my favorite kind of angst. anyways, spread the love ♡





	you can't fix something that isn't broken

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by my favorite _monsta x_ song, '[honestly](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rQIzpqdFwsw)'  
>  _i hurriedly typed this on my phone on my way home from work when_ honestly _played on shuffle. this song really hits me right in the feels because it is my favorite kind of angst. anyways, spread the love ♡_

_ JONGIN _

It used to be so easy to tell you how I feel.

Should I be honest? I’ve been pondering over this for the past few weeks. It’s like I’ve teared my brain apart trying to think of ways to convince my heart that the past 6 years were not a waste of time.

I must have already paced back and forth enough to circle the earth. I’ve doubted my doubts so many times during every saturday date-nights with you.

I used to be so fool-ridden happy whenever I saw you. I used to hug you with the intent of never letting you go. I would’ve done anything for you, gathered the stars and the moon for you. I kissed you like it was the first time every time. When I first realized that I have fallen for your heart, I couldn’t stop crying because I was finally able to feel love, and it was beautiful. You were beautiful. 

But I’m sorry, people change.

I don’t know when I started to look at you differently. But it was apparent by the way I started to not hold your hands anymore, when hugging you felt bothersome to me, when kissing you felt empty, when seeing your face made me feel sorry.

Was this familiarity? No. But if it were, it must be some kind of familiarity I’d be happy to forget.

Should I be honest? I think I’m out of it. I feel so sorry seeing you waiting for me right now, but I’d rather feel sorry right now than drag this on for a bit more. 

With a million thoughts in my head, I walk over to you. You’re smiling like a fool.

  
  


_ KYUNGSOO _

I see you. I don’t think you know, but I always have.

We’ve become so familiar with each other, it hurts just thinking of going a day without you. I’ve memorized your embrace, your kiss, your eyes, your little habits. I love you so much that it’s a little painful to think that a person can love another this much.

I tried, you know. I tried reminding you that loving me was not a waste of time. I tried creating new memories, new things for us to talk about and laugh at in the future. We’ll be looking at pictures and showing them to friends, we’ll be crossing out the places we’ve already been to before and rate them from fave to least. The future looked promising.

I tried, but somewhere in between, I got a little lost too.

I got lost in my own thoughts, my own feelings. I’m sorry, I tried but I failed us.

You’re walking over to me with glassy eyes, and I realized that we are not broken, you were just about to become my everglow.

**Author's Note:**

> since we're all here and probably craving angst, let us not forget that [this rendition exists :(](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q3VjaCy5gck)


End file.
